ToD TOKYO MEW MEW: return of Shii
by lettucemid
Summary: My last story was stopped, due to the fact that I misread the guidelines! Stupid me! Read, read, then review and dare! Make me happy! *puppy dog eyes* Please? *Starts to whimper*
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew, Tuffy of Fred. I don't own Tuffy and Fred because thy're actual people! :) Shii is my own character as well as Hansuke. Enjoy ToD TOKYO MEW MEW!

'HELLO EVERYONE!' –Shii

'You're in a good mood' –Tuffy

'Not exactly. They stuffed my ToD TOKYO MEW MEW! Because it was in script form. So here's the squel! If you want to be in the story again, you'll have to ask...AGAIN! BWAH HA HA HA! And to let everyone know, this is not script format. I got the idea when I was staring at some ducks' –Shii

'I have no idea how I got dragged back into this story.' –Fred

'Shii is bored, so Shii put you in! ' –Shii

'Why are you speaking in third person' –Hansuke (He's a new made-up character I came up with! I wanted someone sane in this story! ;))

'As I said before, I'm bored'-Shii

'I'm leaving' –Fred

'Oh no you're not! Come back here!' –Shii got up and grabbed Fred by her shirt but they started to get in a weapon fight. (For those who don't know, Shii has a giant Mallet and Fred has a pair of nunchucks, while Tuffy has a pair of lightning gloves)

'While they're both fighting, I'll just um...entertain you!

'NO!' –Shii, Fred and Hansuke.

'Huh? What's wrong with me entertaining everyone?' –Tuffy

'Nothing's wrong with you doing it, but I didn't want you to start without me!' –Fred

'Oh gosh...' –Shii poofs in the Tokyo Mew Mew characters.

'What the heck!' –Tar-Tar

'Where the ~BEEP~ are we? That beep sound...oh no, I remember it so well...' –Ryou looks around and spots Shii. 'Oh no...I thought we got rid of you when your story was stopped...'

'HA! You wish! Nothing can stop me!' –Shii

'What if we gave you 1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 strawberries coved in chocolate with a side of choc chip Tiny Teddies and 6 litres of Strawberry yoghurt? With 1,000 Chocolate macadamia fudge?-Fred sees Shii drooling, but then snaps back to reality.

'No deal...' –Shii goes and crys in Bertie. (For those who weren't awesome enough to read ToD TOKOY MEW MEW!, that's the name of the corner people cry in.)

'I thought I was rid of this 'fun' house...' –Mint

Shii stuck her tongue at Mint

'Don't pout Shii. There's still the story!' –Hansuke

"Arigato Hansuke! Please review my story! It'll help me get over the fact the I'm stuck with Ryou again!' –Shii

'Yeah...HEY!' –Ryou

Shii sniggers. 'Anyways, sorry that ToD TOKYO MEW MEW was cancelled, when I was reading the rules and all that, I think I missed it...my bad! Don't forget to review! And if you want to be in the story just ask! And give me Strawberries, chocolate, strawberries covered in chocolate, Tiny Teddies, chocolate macadamia fudge, strawberry yoghurt, Mangoes, lamb spare ribs, Rice balls or Ramen! (I got into Ramen after watching too many Naruto episodes!;))

'One question.' -Pai

'Why does the smart Pai need to ask me, the baka Shii, a question?' -Shii

'Who's the emo?' –Pai pointed at Hansuke.

'You shouldn't be talking...' –Fred

'I'm not Emo' –Pai

'Don't call Suke-kun an emo!' –Shii

'Stop calling me Suke-kun...' –Hansuke

'Aww! Well see you all later! Till next show!' –Shii glomps Hansuke.

Author's note:

'Aw man stop it.' –Hansuke tries to get Shii off him.

'No way! Anyways Please review! Tell me if the new format is good. And I won't add you in the story without any of the 'offerings' I mentioned earlier. And Fred, Tuffy nii-chan, Suke-kun and me, the godess of the story! Don't forget the truths or the dares! And if you are going to request to be in the story, you have to put in a rough description in and what weapon you want and what kind of food you're giving me!-Shii let's go of Hansuke and grabs his arm. 'Let's go and watch a movie Suke-kun! I'm bored!'

'Hmph. You're always finding things to do.' –Hansuke

May you have a good day or night with lots of strawberries!

-Shii.


	2. Chapter 2: Dutch, Hikari, Aisha, Kitty

DISCLAIMER: Still do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any songs played in this chapter...anyone want a cookie?

'Welcome back' –Shii

'Urgh...' –Hansuke

'Let's do this!' –Tuffy

'Already?' –Kish

'I was so bored waiting for Naruto to come on screen, so I got back to work!' –Shii

'I didn't know you worked.' –Ryou

'Yeah! HEY! I'LL KILL YOU RYOU!' –Shii grabs out her giant mallet and smacks him into the torture machine. (For those who don't know what the heck I'm talking about, this machine was used in the last story, given to me by Rain and Jared I think...)

'I'm glad I wasn't in the last story.' –Hansuke

'That's why we don't know you, Na no Da!' –Pudding (Obviously)

'Emo...' –Pai

'SUKE-KUN IS NOT AN EMO!' –Shii

'not this argument again...' –Tuffy puts on his lightning gloves and zaps Pai :)

'You're insane Tuffy...' –Fred.

'Zakuro! Since you never talk, I'll force you to! Read the review please!

'Don't you care about Pai!' –Everyone else

'Huh? He'll recover. READ THE REVIEW!' –Shii

Everyone sweat drop

'...This review is from _**Dutch Mew Anzu;**_

_**Dutch: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY, MORE TODISNESS!**_

_**Kish: oh gawd, here we go again...**_

_**Dutch: WANNA BE INNNN!**_

_**Name: Fong Anzu a.k.a Dutch**_

_**Age: 12**_

_**Height: 5'4"**_

_**Hair style: waist length brown hair with gold-blonde highlights, usually tied up with a blood red ribbon**_

_**Outfit (normal):1st outfit: white t-shirt with red tekst saying "i love myself, my arrogance defeated me", dark blue jeans and black ankle boots. 2nd outfit: red tank top with blue hotpants, black fingerless gloves and black sandals**_

_**Eye color: dark brown with some color in it**_

_**Skin color: slight tan**_

_**Race: Quarter humal, quarter African wild dog, half cyniclon**_

_**Animal: African wild dog**_

_**Mew outfit: red hair with black highlights, a red dress with a top like mint's and the bottom like zakuro's, a black choker with pendant, black gloves, ankle boots and a ribbon that ties her hair up, her eyes become a deep, blood red and her mew mark is on her cheak, it's a red ourline, and a colored heart next to each other**_

_**Alien appearence: shoulder length brown hair, usually in a side ponytail, a dark red t-shirt showing her belly, black hotpants, black ankle boots and black fingerless gloves**_

_**Weapon: apricot kamas**_

_**Attack: ribbon apricot slash**_

_**Fav quote: Whoop dee f****** doo...**_

_**Specialty: can switch between human and alien**_

_**Other info: from the future, daughter of Tart and (Fong) Pudding, MADLEY IN LOVE WITH KISSHY-KUN!**_

_**Kish: hehe, i feel loved *smirks***_

_**Dutch: KISSHY-KUN! *glomps Kish* DARES!**_

_**Dares:**_

_**Our sweet hosts: take this torture machine, they make their biggest fear appear inside and it has a teleport shield, thanks to pai! declare Kish mine and last, add a Masaya torture time in EVERY chap!**_

_**Masaya: *cute face* i made this machine that can make your dreams come true(A.K.A torture machine) but you need to test it for me, PLEEAASE?**_

_**Tart: i am the proof you love Pudding, SO CONFESS YOUR UNDIEING LOVE FOR HER!**_

_**Kish: this is a really nice drink, TRY IT! (love potion ^.^)**_

_**ShiroBaka: get beaten up by all Ryou's the host can think off, plus Ryou Bakura if they forget him!**_

_**Truths:**_

_**Zakuro: WHO DO YOU LIKE, and not the no one nonsense cuz we gave a torture machine!**_

_**Pai: are you gay? Are you emo? Are you gothic? Why are you always so emotionless? Have you ever felt love? For who? Ir purple your real hair color? Do you hate me for asking so many questions? Are you smart enough to do my homework? If you're smart enough, why don't do it? Who's more annoying, Kish or Tart?**_

_**Lettuce: why are you so shy? Who's hotter, Ryou or Pai?**_

_**Pudding: are you sad i didn't give you a sugar dare?**_

_**everyone: WHO'S YOUR CRUSH?**_

_**Dutch: i'm on the bus and EXTREMELEY bored...**_

_**Kish: BYE!**_

_**Dutch: *sigh* c u... **_-Zakuro

Shii starts dancing around 'YAY! Someone likes my story, someone likes my story!'

Hansuke hit Shii over her head.

'Suke-kun is mean!' –Shii

Hansuke got Shii to shut up by giving her a bag of chocolate macadamia fudge.

'That's all you have to do to get her to shut up?' –Deep Blue (Yes he's in the story, as well as Blue Knight and Masaya! :) I like to torture Deep Blue!)

'I declare Kish Dutch's! Anyone object?' –Shii.

Nobody did.

'OKAY!' -Shii

'GET ME OUT OF HERE!' –Ryou. (He's still in the torture machine!)

'Sure! But then you go into our new one with Masaya!' –Shii

'Wait, WHAT!' - Masaya

'But before we go on with a new segment 'Masaya Torture Time', Let's bring in Dutch! –Shii poofs in Dutch

'YAYYYYYYY-huh? What the ~beep~ am I doing here?-Dutch

'She didn't ask the question!' –Shii

'What question?' –Hansuke

'It happens in the last story a lot. If someone asks 'Where am I?' Shii would go on a rampage.' –Keiichiro.

'AWESOME! I'M IN SHII'S STORY!' –Dutch spots Kish and glomps him.

'Can't...breathe...' –Kish

'He's all yours now.' –Shii

'Yay!' -Dutch

'Since I've asked everyone on their descriptions, I'll add one about me...AGAIN! Though it may not be the same as the last...

Mew description: I am part Mahogany Glider, and my mark is found on the shoulder in the shape of a star with a wing in it. My Mew weapon is the Sapodilla Rang (a boomerang) and it's attack is Sapo swirl. My eyes will turn completly brown, and my hair will also turn completely brown and go into a braid held by an awesome mango hair tie. I have a Brown dress that goes up to my knees, and has long sleeves. It has 3 rips on the front and the back. I have a brown chocker with a pendent and brown sneaker like shoes. I also have a pair of brown gloves that are fingerless and stop about half-way to the elbow.

Normal: I'm thirteen years old, and small for my age. I have Black eyes that can change colours between brown, silver, white, gold and lilac. I have chestnut colour hair that's orange at the ends. I wear black strawberry hairclips and orange ribbons in my hair. My hair is mostly up in a ponytail and curls at the ends and goes up to my hips. I usually wear a creamy white tee-shirt with black pants. I also wear a creamy white shawl and I have a orange bandana tied around my waist. And I wear black and orange shoes! I also crave Honeydew (not the melon) Because of my Glider DNA! My fav TV shows/books/games are Pokemon, Tokyo mew mew, Death Note, MAR, Fruits basket, Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, Bakugan, Ben 10, Ben 10: Alien Force, Yugi-yo, Deltora quest, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Knight Princess and lots of others that I can't be bothered to put down! I'm scared of fire, bugs, T-rexes and the sky falling down. You should all know my fav foods by now since I said them all in the last chapter, and Strawberries and Tiny teddies make me go hyper, ask anyone from the last show they'll tell you the terror they endured.

Species: Human, Mahogany Glider, Tailed beast,

'Why must I go in the machine?' –Masaya

'Someone dared you to. Duh.' –Tar-tar

'There's not enough Randomness in this story...LET'S GO TO SATURN!' –Shii

'What?' –Everyone else.

'It was random I know, but it gave me an idea! Let's do today's show on another planet!'

'NO!' –everyone

'Doesn't matter what you all think!' –Shii poofs them all to Mars. 'That's better!'

'How the ~beep~ are we breathing on Mars?' –Fred.

'It's kinda cool.' –Lettuce

'That's not the point' –Blue Knight

'It's my goddess powers! Wait a minute...THIS MAKES ME THE GODDESS OF MARS NOW! Awesome! Take that Greece!' –Shii

'What do the Greek have to do with this?' –Ichigo

'The Greeks believe in all those Gods (For your information, I do not believe in these Gods, I'm Christian or Catholic, I'm not sure if I was baptised. Sorry for my babbling.) –Shii

'I'm glad I'm out of the torture machine, but where's the new one?' –Ryou

'Right Here!' –Shii poofs the new machine in. 'We'll call this one Nashi!'

'Random name...' –Kish

'Got any problems with that?' –Shii takes out her mallet.

'Nope.' –Kish

'Good!' –Shii pushes Masaya and Ryou in Nashi. 'Have fun you two.'

'That sounded wrong in so many ways...' –Fred

'...YOU HAVE A SICK MIND FRED!' –Shii starts to whack Fred with her mallet.

'Pudding...I-I...Lov-ve y-y-you...' –Tart blushes.

'Pudding love you to, Na no Da!' –pudding hugs Tart.

'Awww...how sweet.' –Dutch.

'I don't get it.' –Hansuke

'What do you mean you don't get it?' –Dutch

'Wasn't he just dared to tell her that? If that's so His love is fake, right?' –Hansuke

'WHY MUST YOU RUIN EVERYTHING! CAN'T YOU ~BEEP~ SEE THAT THEY LOVE EACH OTHER? BAKA!' –Dutch tries to kill Hansuke with her Apricot Kamas, 'DAMN! WHY WON'T YOU DIE?'

'If the old rules still apply, you can't kill unless Shii goes out.' –Keiichiro.

'AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!' –Masaya and Ryou. (Sorry to the Ryou fan-girls, but I just can't help myself. I hate Ryou. Don't kill me...Oh wait! You can't kill me. HA!)

'I give...' –Fred

'I win! Wait...what were we fighting about?' –Shii

'Humph. That Fred had a sick mind.' –Hansuke

'Oh right...' –Shii hits Fred once more with her mallet.

'Let's get this over and done with...' –Kish drinks the Drink. 'Uh...urp...ahh...'

'What was in that drink?' –Beep Blue (A nickname made up for Deep Blue in the last story. :))

'He he...It was a love potion...HE HE HE HE!' –Dutch

Everyone sweat dropped.

'Urgh...' –Kish fainted.

'I'll see to him later!' –Shii

'Yeah like you'll see to Pai later, right? He's still out cold.' –Mint says while drinking her tea.

'I'll heal them both if you all stop complaining about them, deal?' –Shii

'Deal!' –Everyone

Shii healed both Pai and Kish...reluctantly...

'On with the the dares!' –Shii turns around and sees Kish and Dutch kissing. 'THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR THAT!' Shii whacks them both with her mallet. 'IF I SEE YOU TWO TRYING THAT AGAIN YOU'LL BOTH BE STUCK WITH ME IN THE INDUSTRACTABLE ROOMS AFTER I EAT 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 CHOCOLATE COVERED STRAWBERRIES! YOU GOT THAT?

'I don't know what came over me...I just...' –Kish

'Doesn't matter. Get on with the review.' –Hansuke

'I can't make sense of Ryou's dare. Can you Nii-chan?

'No. Everything is all over the place. She must've been in a rush...' –Tuffy

'And here I thought you were smart...' –Shii

'HEY! I'm smart...enough...' –Tuffy

'Well at least he was smart enough to pass the NAPLAN testings last year...I think...' -Fred

'Why do you all doubt me?' –Tuffy

'Simple. You ran into a glass door yesterday.' –Hansuke

'It was an honest mistake! And you try catching Shii after eating 5 strawberries! She was actually walking on the walls.' –Tuffy

'This is all besides the point!' –Ichigo

'I'm telling everyone again and again...I don't like anyone...' –Zakuro

'You'll have to tell eventually...' –Shii

'...' –Zakuro

'Fine then! Into the machine you go!' –Dutch

Shii whacks Zakuro into the machine, and sets it to 1:30 min

'Now that's settled, Pai!' –Shii

'...I'm not emo, gay or gothic. I do have emotions, I just don't show them much. I have felt love, and it's none of your business who. Purple is my real hair colour, and yes I do hate you right now (That's an emotion! ;)) I probably could do your homework, but since I hate you (See! It's an emotion! Pai has emotions!) I wouldn't do it. Kish is more annoying.' -Pai

'HEY! I can't be that annoying!' –Kish

'Yes you can.' –The mews

'You lose Kish. On to other business!' –Shii

'I'm s-shy because...um...I'm not sure why. And I-I don't know who's hotter...' –Lettuce (Kind of obvious isn't it?)

'THAT'S NOT A GOOD ENOUGH ANSWER!' –Dutch

'Just let it go. You didn't say she couldn't answer like that.' –Shii

'Damn...' –Dutch

'Pudding is sad, Na no Da! Why Na no Da?' –Pudding starts to cry in Bertie.

'Don't cry Pudding. This show is designed to make Deep Blue and Ryou to cry not you.' –Shii

'HEY!' –Deep Blue and Ryou.

Shii sniggered and gives Pudding candy.

'YAY! Thank you, Na no Da.' –Pudding.

'Welcome! Now everyone, who's your crush?' –Shii

'Why should I tell you who I like?' –Ryou

'...someone...' –Pai

'No one!' –Keiichiro

'Tar tar, Na no Da!' –Pudding

'Pudding...' Tart mumbles

'Dutch...' –Kish

'KISH!' –Dutch

'Um...must I tell?' –Lettuce

'No.' –Shii

'Does the same go for me?' –Hansuke

'...Fine. But I wanted to see who you liked...' –Shii. Hansuke blushed at this.

'No one.' –Mint drank her tea.

'Masaya!' –Ichigo

'Ichigo...' –Masaya.

'Why the ~BEEP~ would I like a lowly human? LOVE IS UN-' –Deep Blue was hit by Shii's mallet and knocked out.

'No one...' –Blue Knight.

'Um...WHY SHOULD I TELL YOU?' –Fred

'Not important.' –Tuffy

'Well...we were only able to get confessions out of the obvious...' –Shii sweat dropped

'Just read the next review...' –Kish

'OKAY!' –Shii

'Who's reading?' –Tart 

'Um...Dutch!' –Shii

'COOL! This review is from First Light of the Sunrise-' –Dutch

'WAIT! Isn't she Hikari from the original story?' –Shii

'I think so. She used a different pen name, but it's the same profile pic there.' –Tuffy

'Sorry Dutch. Just needed to confirm it. Continue.'

'Okay...this review is from First Light of the Sunrise:

_**You probably don't remember me (Hikari) x3**_

_**I shall re-sign up~**_

_**Name: Lucy (real name ftw)**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Hair colour: Honey blonde.**_

_**Eye colour: Changes with emotion.**_

_**(Blue: sad, grey: irritated/angry, green: happy)**_

_**Personality: Rather snobbish, looks down her nose at others a lot. Doesn't speak much but is always there.**_

_**Crush: Zakuro**_

_**(Yesh, she's bi x3)**_

_**Now...**_

_**Shii, have 1000000000 chocolate coated strawberries~**_

_**See ya!' **_–Dutch

'YAY! HIKARI'S BACK!' –Shii poofs her back in.

Hikari was sorta sleeping.

'We need her to be up.' –Fred

'Let's stick some sticks in her ears!' –Ryou

'YEAH!' –Mostly everyone.

'Okay...she might attack you all...' –Shii and Lettuce.

Everyone except Lettuce, Shii, Hansuke and Pai went and did it. (Note: Zakuro was in the machine, and Deep Blue was still knocked out. :D)

'OI!' –Hikari

'Maybe we should've listened to Shii...'

'I'll kill you...' –Hikari

'First you might want your weapon!' –Shii looks in the big bag a of weapons and brings back her Ninja blade from last story. 'Here.'

'Thanks. Wait, if your here that means I'm in the story, Right?' –Hikari

'YES! SHE DIN'T ASK THE QUESTION!' –Shii

'I wasn't going to ask it any day soon knowing how you'll react..'

'Okay! Time for my Strawberries!' –Shii eats it all in one bite

'EVERYONE DUCK FOR COVER!'

After the Mars was completely destroyed...

'I feel a little sick...' –Tuffy

'Maybe it's because of the fact your floating around in space.' –Ryou

'HEY GUYS!' –Shii floats over to them. 'What's happened to Mars?'

'You.' –Ryou and Tuffy

'In a good way?' –Shii

'Yeah...no doubt about it...' –Ryou 'JUST FIX THIS MESS UP!'

'Sheesh...' –Shii poofs the place back to normal.

'FINALLY! I thought I was going to die.' –Dutch

'You can't die...' –Zakuro

'HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET OUT OF NASHI!' –Shii

'It exploded...' –Zakuro.

'Oh.' –Shii fixes Nashi up as well.

'That was fun, Na no Da!' –Pudding

'You read the next review Pudding.'

'Okay Na no Da! This review is from livvykitty:

_**BOO! I'M HERE AND SUGAR HIGH! I WANNA BE IN!**_

_**Appearence: Long wavy silver hair and gold eyes. Black robe. Blue cresent tatooed on forehead with blue markings framing my eyes. Porpoise ribbons.**_

_**Species: Goddess, Sayian, Cyniclon, Andalite, Porpoise, vampyre, demon and human.**_

_**Parents: Pai and Lettuce!**_

_**Dares!**_

_**Pai: Marry Lettuce and have a child!**_

_**Pudding: There's candy in Tart's mouth right now!**_

_**Taru taru: Glomp Pudding.**_

_**Kish: Give Ichigo this love potion that will never wear off, then MARRY ME!**_

_**Shii: You are now Queen of Ramen World! Please declare Kish my property!**_

_**That's all for now! I also have a ToD called Welcome to Hell!**_

'Let;s poof in livvykitty, which we will call her kitty!' –Shii poofed Kitty in.

'LET'S GO! Huh? What the ~beep~! Where-' –Kitty was cut off by Hikari's hand.

'Don't say it if you want to live...' –Hikari

'Welcome to ToD Tokyo mew mew: Return of Shii! What were you saying before Kitty?' –Shii

'Nothing I guess.' –Kitty

'Okay...PAI! LETTUCE! DARE TIME!' -Shii

'Do we have to?' –Pai and Lettuce

'Well a dares a dare.' –Shii poofs in an EMPTY chapel 'First the marriage! Then you can...you get it...'

'Can we just stuff this dare?' –Fred

'No way! They must be married and have a baby!' –Kitty

'Let's just do a time skip!' –Shii

'YES!' –everyone but Kitty

'But-' –Kitty

After the marriage and the baby...

'I DIDN'T GET TO FINISH MY DAMN SENTANCE!' –Kitty

'Sorry! But a time skip's a time skip! You skip time! NEXT!' –Shii

'Hey Pudding!' –Tuffy

'Yeah, Na no Da?' –Pudding

'TART HAS CANDY IN HIS MOUTH GO GET IT!' –Fred

'CANDY NA NO DA!' –Pudding kissed Tart and grabbed the candy out with her tongue. 'Yum...'

'Uwah! How cute!' –Shii

'Get over it. We have to finish the other dares.' –Hansuke

'Glomp her.' –Shii demanded to Tart.

'Fine...' –Tart glomped Pudding.

'YAY, NA NO DA!' –Pudding

'Here Ichigo. It's a strawberry milkshake.' –Kish handed Ichigo a love potion.

'Thanks...' –Ichigo drank it all down. The glomped Kish.

'No glomping! Kish is Dutch's!' –Shii pulled Ichigo off her, I mean him. (Sorry for that, but I sometimes call the aliens girls...)

'He's going to be mine now! He has to marry me! It's a dare!' –Kitty

'She's right...it was a dare...sorry Dutch..' –Shii

'Just because he's married to you, doesn't mean he's yours!' –Dutch

'TIME SKIP!' –Shii

After the Kish fight and the 2nd marriage...

'WHY IS THERE SO MANY DAMN WEDDINGS?' –Ryou

'Dares I guess...' –Pai

'I'M QUEEN OF RAMEN WORLD! YES!' –Shii

'But Kish is mine!' –Dutch

'It was a dare directed to me! I can't refuse. It was a dare...I LOVE RAMEN AS MUCH AS NARUTO LOVES IT! YEAH!' –Shii

Hansuke stuffed some in her mouth to shut her up.

'Yum...' –Shii

'Kish is mine now! TAKE THAT!' –Kitty

'NO HE DOESN'T! I GAVE HIM A LOVE POTION! HE LOVES ME!' –Dutch

'HE LOVES ME MORE!' –Kitty

'TELL HER YOU LOVE ME MORE KISH!' –Dutch and Kitty

'uh...I love Dutch more. I can't help it! She slipped me the potion!' –Kish

'On with the dares!' –Shii

'There was no more dares in that review, but there is one more review!' –Hansuke

'Cool! Ichigo!' –Shii

'I know, I know. This review is from Devilish Aisha:

_**I HAVE RETURNED!**_

_**I've had to rewatch TMM, due to an interval with Elfen Lied and Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, so I'm back and badder than ever!**_

_**Reapplying!**_

_**Name: Aisha**_

_**Age: 15**_

_**Hair color: Black and spiky with pink streaks. Shoulder-length. Often wears diclonius horns.**_

_**Clothes: *changed* Rena Ryuugu cosplay (white dress split in the middle and black boots, purple ribbon on front and back of dress) AND I HAVE A HATCHET WHICH I AM NOT AFRAID TO USE!**_

_**Personality: Sadistic as heck, but enjoys making pikelets and onigiri. Don't talk much.**_

_**Dares:**_

_**Lettuce: make many salmon onigiri (riceballs) and stick needles in them.**_

_**Pie,Aoyama,Mint and Kish: EAT THE ONIGIRI!**_

_**Ryou: Sing 'Single Ladies' in a dress and do the dance.**_

_**Pie: Wear a dress and cat ears and say 'NIPAH!'**_

_**Tart: Confess your love for Pudding in a romantic song.**_

'A NEW CHARACTER!' –Shii poofed in Aisha.

Aisha was trying out to be a pretzel for some reason or another. 'This hurts so much...'

'I would imagine so...' –Hansuke

'ARGHHHHHHHHH!' –Aisha fell. 'WHO THE ~BEEP~ SAID THAT?'

'It was Blue Knight.' –Hansuke

'HUH? Why me?' –Blue Knight

'I'll kill you Blue Knight-HUH? I'M IN SHII'S STORY HORRAY!' –Aisha

'Welcome back! There's some newbies here, but you'll get to know them eventually.' –Shii

'One question.' –Aisha

'Hai?' –Shii

'Who's the emo?' –Aisha pointed to Hansuke.

'See? I'm not the only one...' –Pai

'Suke-kun is not an emo!' –Shii glomps Hansuke

'Get off.' –Hansuke was blushing, but was trying to get Shii off him. (It's about time I told you that Hansuke is actually a real person. I just said he was mine to annoy him once I showed this to him! He tried to strangle me, but I glomped him and he gave up!)

Here's the onigiri! B-be careful, it's a bit sharp...' –Lettuce

'Must we?' –Mint, Pai, Masaya and Kish.

'A dare's a dare. Do it.' –Shii

The 4 of them ate them and almost died from lack of blood. Shii then healed them.

'Those were the worst...'

'I can tell.' –Hansuke was still trying to get Shii off him.

'Next dare.' –Tuffy

'Fine.' –Ryou dressed in a princess dress picked by Fred (who by the way has the worst sort of fashion sense :D)

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
>All the single ladies, all the single ladies<br>All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
>All the single ladies<em>

_Now put your hands up  
>Up in the club, we just broke up<br>I'm doing my own little thing  
>Decided to dip and now you wanna trip<br>Cause another brother noticed me_

_I'm up on him, he up on me  
>Don't pay him any attention<br>Just cried my tears, for three good years  
>Ya can't be mad at me<em>

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Oh, oh, oh_

_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<em>

_I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips  
>Got me tighter in my Dereon jeans<br>Acting up, drink in my cup  
>I can care less what you think<em>

_I need no permission, did I mention  
>Don't pay him any attention<br>Cause you had your turn and now you gonna learn  
>What it really feels like to miss me<em>

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Oh, oh, oh_

_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Oh, oh, oh_

_Don't treat me to the things of the world  
>I'm not that kind of girl<br>Your love is what I prefer, what I deserve_

_Here's a man that makes me then takes me  
>And delivers me to a destiny, to infinity and beyond<br>Pull me into your arms, say I'm the one you own  
>If you don't, you'll be alone<br>And like a ghost Ill be gone_

_All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
>All the single ladies, all the single ladies<br>All the single ladies, all the single ladies  
>All the single ladies<br>Now put your hands up, oh, oh, oh_

_Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Oh, oh, oh_

_If you liked it then you should have put a ring on it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Don't be mad once you see that he want it  
>If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it<br>Oh, oh, oh_

'Dude...you suck! Get some lessons!' –Kish

Ryou cried in Bertie.

'That was mean...' –Lettuce

'Not the point! Let the baka cry.' –Shii

Kish came into the room wearing cat ears and wearing a dress. 'NIMPH!'

'What the ~beep~?' –Everyone

'It was a dare. Does it look like I'm enjoying this?' –Kish

'Yes.' –Mint sipped more of her tea

Kish went to cry in the corner with Ryou.

'That was mean Mint.' –Keiichiro.

Mint looked unfazed and drank more of her tea.

'This has been going on for a while. Stuff the song Tart. Just tell her you love her then kiss her.' –Shii

'Okay...Pudding...I-i love you...' –Tart kissed her then it turned into a make-out session.

'Okay...see you all later!' –all the hosts.

Authors note:

This note is just me! Oh, for those who were wondering, Hansuke still hasn't been able to get me off him. ;p Don't forget you can dare the hosts and the guest stars! (Eg. Dutch, Hikari, etc) Spread the word about ToD Tokyo mew mew: return of Shii! Feel free to give me some of my fav foods! (from chpter 1) May you have a good day/night with lots of Strawberries!

Shii


	3. Chapter 3: the 3rd chapter! obviously

Disclaimer: Still don't own Tokyo Mew Mew or any songs showed in this story. Note that Deep Blues, Masayas and Ryous were harmed during the making of this story! :)

'STORY TIME!' -Shii

'Chill won't you?' -Hansuke

'No use.' -Tuffy

'Well I'm not stopping her. The last time I tried, Shii threw me to the Moon...' -Fred

'She could've thrown you to the Sun...' -Tuffy

'WELCOME BACK TO TOD TOKYO MEW MEW! ON PLUTO THIS TIME!' -Shii

'WHAT!' -Everyone

Shii poofs them all to Pluto. 'I figured we could do different planets, EVEN SATURN!' –Shii

Hansuke whacks her over her head. 'ARE YOU INSANE? SATURN IS GAS! AND VENUS IS TOO HOT!' -Hansuke

'I can fix all that up! But know is not the time! We're on Pluto, not Saturn.' –Shii

'It's kinda romantic, right Kish?' –Kitty

'STOP IT! I'M TELLING YOU, KISH IS MINE!' –Dutch

'While we wait for them to tear Kish to bits-' –Shii

'HEY!' –Kish

'We will get on with our segment! MASAYA TORTURE TIME!' –Shii

'NO!' –Masaya

'Please?' –Shii looks at him with a cute but sad look on her face.

'Fine...' –Masaya

'YAY! We'll only set it to 30 minutes, got that?' –Shii

'Still torture...' –Masaya

'Would you rather burn down a whole forest, then get bashed by me because you burned down a forest?' –Shii

Masaya went into Nashi.

'That's what I thought...AND IF ANYONE DARES MASAYA TO BURN DOWN A FOREST, I'LL ALMOST KILL THEM!' –Shii

'What's with her?' –Ichigo

'Shii loves the Earth, but the way people send dares to Masaya...well...you can imagine...' –Fred

'Ok...a scary thought...Na no Da...' –Pudding

'!' –(Can you guess?)

'Masaya's having fun in there.' –Hikari

'Lettuce! Read the next review!' –Shii

'Y-yes! Umm...this review is from Livvykitty:

_**Shii: Hav chocolate covered strawberry land! i dont need it.**_

_**Hansuke: EMO BITCH!**_

_**Lettuce: become a mermaid and see what Pai does.**_

_**Pudding: try this perfume! (love perfume- make every boy fall in love with you)**_

_**Pai: Lettuce is a mermaid!**_

_**Ichigo: aliens can be manipulated by petting their ears. Try it on Kisshu.**_

_**Kish: How did be pet in the ears feel?**_

_**That's all, folks!**_

_**Looney toons! LOLZ! XD**_

'I don't think this is the Livvykitty from before...this one has a capital and I think this one is an anonymous reviewer...I'll be back...' –Shii left the room.

12 minutes later...

'I'm back! It's an anonymus reviewer using Kitty's penname.' –Shii

'They will pay...' –Kitty

'!' –Masaya

'I love the sound of Masaya screaming in the morning...' –Aisha

'It's evening.' –Mint glugged down her tea.

'Doesn't matter! The important thing is...THIS PERSON CALLED SUKE-KUN AN EMO AND A BITCH! Meanie...' –Shii glomped Hansuke.

'Humph. Doesn't matter...now get off me!' –Hansuke blushed when Shii glomped him even harder.

'How cute...' –Fred quickly shut her yap once she received a death glare from Hansuke.

'First I was declared queen of Ramen World, now I own Chocolate Covered Strawberries Land! That makes up for calling Hansuke an emo. LOVE YA!' –Shii

'I can be sold out so easily for Strawberries...' –Hansuke cried in Bertie.

'Don't sorry Suke-kun. Come on!' –Shii lets go of him and attempts to drag him away. Shii just succeded.

Lettuce jumped into a large pool that Shii brought in (long story) and turned into a mermaid.

'HEY PAI!' –Shii

'What?' –Pai

'Did you know Lettuce is a mermaid?' -Pai

'Yes.' –Pai

'You're no fun...do you want to see her as a mermaid?' –Shii

'No.' –Pai

'PARTY POOPER!' –Shii whacked him with her mallet. 'Yay!'

Everyone sweat dropped.

'What? He had it coming...I think he did anyways...' –Shii

'Thank you Na no Da!' –Pudding. (If there's 'Na no Da' at the end, it's obviously Pudding. So I won't bother putting her name at the end of her sentances.)

'Let's see what happens...' –Fred

Pudding put the perfume on. All of a sudden all the boys were around her.

'That's what would happen.' –Mint

'No duh Einstein.' –Aisha

'Even Kish...' –Dutch and Kitty

'I didn't know that aliens could be minpipulated...HEY KISH!' –Ichigo dragged him away Pudding.

'Huh? Let go of me Ichigo...-' –Kish suddenly stopped when Ichigo started to pat his ears.

'Your wish is my command...' –Kish

'Yay!' –Ichigo

'Wow...it...worked.' –Shii 'I've got to try that later on...'

Kish snapped back to reality. 'Huh? Was there a dare?'

'What did it feel like to be patted behind the ears?' –Mint

'Weird...I don't remember what happened...why do I have a sudden urge to kiss Pudding?' –Kish

'Long story. Just stay away from her tell the next love potion that affects you comes along. The one Dutch put on you has worn out because of Puddings love potion.' –Shii

'Don't get it.' –Kish

'You'll get it soon.' –Hansuke.

'Now we read the next review! I'll read it this time, since most of the boys are praising Pudding. This review is from Dutch Mew Anzu:

_**Dutch: YES, MY CUZ IS THERE!**_

_**Kish: i'm...m-married?**_

_**Dutch: yes... *sob* HE WAS MINE FIRST CUZZY! *transforms alien, no one recognizes her***_

_**Kish: not again...**_

_**Hot Red: REMEMBER ME LIL BRO? (Deep Blue)**_

_**Dares:**_

_**lil bro: i escaped from the prison you put me in and now i'm back for REVENGE!**_

_**treehugger (guess): HOW can hag love you, YOU HUG TREES!**_

_**Zakuro: i KNOW you love either the baking dude or my lil bro!**_

_**Dutch's love (Kisshu): divorce from Kitty and marry Dutch as soon as i give her body back**_

_**miget (Taruto): ask smartass where babies come from!**_

_**smartass (Pai): tell miget to ask Dutch's love**_

_**miss host: make the evil yami's from yu-gi-oh come and make them kill Masaya**_

_**Treehugger: ADMIT YOU'RE A TREE IN DISGUISE AND ARE PLANNING ON TAKING OVER THE WORLD!**_

_**Metal Head (Ryou): go kitty cat and fight Tigerstar from the warrior series**_

_**Truths:**_

_**lil bro: are you scared of me?**_

_**tea drinker: are you affraid of the dark? you should be!**_

_**Hot Red: hehe, that's all for now! *turns back to Dutch***_

_**Kish: that was SOOOO weird!**_

_**Dutch: ugh...where am i?**_

_**Kish: just missed the truths and dares!**_

_**Dutch: AAAARGGHHH, HOT RED WASN'T SUPPOSED TO SHOW HERSELF UNTILL THE REVIEW ON CHAPTER 4!**_

_**Kish: you're officially declared weird...**_

_**Dutch: yeahh...lots of explaining to do *shrugs* well...KISH!**_

_**Kish: BYE!**_

_**Dutch: C U! *runs away***_

'You have a brother?' –Shii

"WHAT IS IT TO YOU HUMAN?' –Deep Blue

'I like him for hating you. He has good taste.' –Shii

'YOU LITTLE-' –Deep Blue was whacked into torture machine 1. 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'

'I'll let him out after the review! Remind me Fred.' –Shii

'Why don't you ask Hansuke?' –Fred

'He's too busy admiring Pudding...' –Shii

'Fine.' –Fred

Shii lets Masaya out from Nashi. 'Welcome back Masaya! Your 30 minutes is up! I hope you heard the review!' –Shii

Masaya was twitching. 'So many trees being cut down...I...I CAN'T TAKE IT!' –Masaya

Shii sweat dropped. 'I guess that machine was more than effective...' –Shii 'You have a break Masaya. We'll call you later.'

Masaya left to his room, still twitching.

'I think that was too harsh...' –Shii

'Do you like Masaya?' –Kitty

'I don't hate him. The only character here I truly hate here is Deep Blue.' –Shii

'What about R-ryou?' –Lettuce

'I don't completely hate him. If he's nice to me I might let him off...' –Shii

'I don't like anyone...' –Zakuro

'You'll have to tell me one day...' –Shii looked at her in a creepy way.

'You're weird.' –Zakuro

'Really? You're the first person I remember who said that to me...' –Shii looked thoughtful. 'Nope. Someone told me last night...and then that same morning... then two days before...'

'Shii might take a while. There's never been a week without that being said to her.' –Fred

'Uh...I divorce you Kitty!' –Kish

'I HATE YOU DUTCH!' –(Guess) Kitty

'NO PAIN, NO GAME!' –Dutch

'This might take them a while...' –Shii pushes them both outside.

'Did you just push them out to space?' –Lettuce

'Yep! How are feeling Kish?' –Shii

'I don't love either Dutch of Kitty...but I think I love Pudding right now...' –Kish

'WHAT? WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME?' –Kitty and Dutch had heard from the outside and ramed the door down.

'Aww man...now I have to fix the door...thanks guys...' –Shii

Kitty and Dutch paid no attention to Shii.

'HEY! I'm talking to you two!' –Shii

Kitty and Dutch were still talking to Kish, so they still didn't pay attention to Shii.

'Oh dear...you know what this calls for?' –Fred

'Uh...Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!' –Shii says parading around.

'No.' –Fred

Shii went to cry in Bertie. 'No ramen...or ribs...or strawberries...or chocolate...or Tiny Teddies...or yoghurt...or mangoes...' –Shii

'I got something better! A TIME SKIP! Let's just skip the whole wedding! And catfight...' –Fred

'Great idea Fred!' –Shii

After the catfight and the wedding...

HUH?' What the heck! I didn't even get to enjoy the wedding!' –Dutch

'And I didn't get to finish the fight against Dutch...' –Kitty

'Sulk later, dare now.' –Zakuro

'Yeah...' –Hikari

'TART!' –Shii pulls Tart away from Pudding. 'Do the dare.' Shii pulled Pai out of the crowd as well.

'Fine. Hey Pai.' –Tart

'This better be good...' –Pai

'Where do babies come from?' –Tart

'WHAT THE ~BEEP~? WHERE THE HECK DID YOU COME UP WITH THAT?' –Pai

'Wow...I never thought Pai could get this loud and flustered. So where do babies come Pai-sensei?' –Shii

Pai shot her a death glare, but Shii just laughed. 'Go ask Kish.'

'WHAT! Don't bring me into all this!' –Kish

''Kish. Where do ba-' –Tart

Kish whispered it in his ear.

'WHAT THE ~BEEP~! YOU'RE SICK KISH!' –Tart

'I guess Kish explained it in the wrong way...'

Tart went back to admiring Pudding.

'Aren't you going to join them?' –Shii

'No...' –Pai

'You calmed down so quickly? You're good...' –Shii

'Um...y-you might w-want to call Masaya back...' –Lettuce

'Hot Red called me Miss Host...COOL!' –Shii

'Why does it seem Shii's more insane then last chapter?'

'We think a book fell on her head when we went to the bookstore yesterday...' –Fred

'Oh...that explains everything.' –Aisha

'IT WASN'T A BOOK! It was an encyclopaedia...' –Shii

'What's the difference between an encyclopaedia and a book?' –Mint

'I'm not quite sure...MASAYA! COME BACK!' –Shii

'I'm coming...' –Masaya staggers into the room. 'What?'

Shii poofs in the evil Yami's and tells then to almost kill Masaya.

'!' –Masaya ran away.

'That was fun!' –Shii

'When do you call them back?' –Ichigo

'When I feel like it...' –Shii dragged Ryou over to the girls.

'WHAT?' –Ryou

'You have a dare. Go Alto.' –Dutch

'Fine...' –Ryou turned into Alto and fought Tigerstar...AND LOST!

'That was so entertaining! AGAIN!' –Shii

'NO!' –Ryou

'Aw...' –Shii healed Ryou and he went back to Pudding.

'How effective is that perfume?' –Fred

'I don't know...' –Dutch

'Have you noticed Masaya isn't affected by it?' –Kitty

'...you're right...' –Hikari

'Then he must be either a girl or a tree!' –Aisha

'Or maybe it only affects those that was present when she put the perfume on?' –Shii

'...I like the first explanation better...' –Fred

'Unfortunately Deep Blue is unable to do is truth, plaeae leave a message after the beep. ~BEEEEEEEEEEEEP~.' –Shii

'That was random.' –Letuce

'I know.' –Shii

'I'm not afraid of the dark! There's no way I could be.' –Mint drank even more of her tea.

'Will you stop with the tea?' –Fred

'No.' –Mint

'NEXT REVIEW! Ichigo you read it this time around.' –Shii

'Okay...this review is from Devilish Aisha:

_**damn! I could be targeted!**_

_**Hopefully people won't hate me for the dares.**_

_**Dares:**_

_**Kish: in return for my cruel dares, you can make out with Ichigo as much as you want!**_

_**Ryou: make out with Shrek.**_

_**Shii: Give Pudding a machine gun.**_

_**Pie: streak across a football field.**_

_**Enjoy XD**_

_**p.s i faved da story!**_

'You know...now that the boys have to be dragged over here to do the dares, I just realise that most dares evolve the boys...' –Shii

'Really?' –Kish

'Yeah. Anyway just do your dare Kish.' –Shii

'Fine.' –Kish and Ichigo only made out for 5 seconds because Kish still loved Pudding at that time.

'What is it with everyone and love potions?' –Shii dragged Ryou out again. 'Make-out with Sherk.'

'~BEEP~!' –Ryou attempted to do so, but was hit back to the studio by Fiona.

'Fail.' –Hikari

'I KNOW!' –Ryou left to Pudding

'Oh well...' –Shii dragged Pudding out of the crowd.

'Thank you, Na no Da...' –Pudding looked joyful.

'Here. Take this.' –Shii handed Pudding a machine gun.

'YAY NA NO DA!' –Pudding shot all of the boys to almost death.

Shii left them there as she let Deep Blue out of the machine and healed him...reluctantly.

'Streak? I think that means run across the football field...' –Shii dragged Pai out the almost dead crowd healed him and retold him the dare.

'Fine...' –Pai teleported there.

'We can teleport?' –Kish

'Only if I let you to.' –Shii

'Figures...' –Kish

'W-when does he-e come back?' –Letuce

'Who knows.' –Fred was poking the almost dead Tuffy and Hansuke.

'What the heck is taking him so long...I didn't know a football field was that long...' –Shii

'Maybe he was caught by police?' –Kitty

'I doubt that...' –Zakuro

'Yeah...' –Hikari

'This so boring...' –Shii

'He'll be back soon...Na no Da.' –Pudding

'You almost forgot the 'Na no Da'!' –Shii

'I feel depressed for some reason Na no Da.' –Puddinng

10 minutes later...

Pai suddenly appeared. 'I'll never do that again.' –Pai

'What happened?' –Shii

'They all threw rotten fruit at me...' –Pai

'Wow' –Shii 'So that's what took you so long. You must've went to have a shower...'

'Yeah...' –Pai

'Well that's it for today! No more reviews...unfortunately...SEE YOU ALL LATER!' -Shii

Author's note:

Don't worry about the boys and Masaya (Notice that I've separated him from the boys. I'm not sure what he is anymore...) I'll fix them all up...next chapter. If I don't get at least 4 reviews I won't post the next chappie! THEN YOU ALL WILL BE SORRY, BWAH HA HA HA HA! I'm good now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as Hansuke did! (He tried to strangle me again, but I won with my undefeatable Glomp Attack!) Don't forget to read, relax, review and...uh...JUST READ THE STORY!

May you all have a good day/night with lots of strawberries!

Shii


End file.
